Une seconde chance
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Et si Laurent avait transformé Bella dans la clairière ? Bella obtiendrait-elle une seconde chance pour être ce qu'elle avait toujours été destiné à devenir ? Un vampire. Aurait-elle également une seconde chance à l'amour ? New Moon. UA. Jasper et Bella. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 30 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. **

**En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un<strong>

**POV Bella**

…_'' - Cela n'a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce n'est que de la soif. '' _

…_'' - Je vous en prie. '' _

_Laurent a secoué le menton. '' Regarde les choses ainsi, Bella. '' A-t-il dit gentiment. '' - Tu as beaucoup de chance que se soit moi qui t'aie trouvé. '' _

_'' - Ah bon ? ''_

_J'ai titubé en arrière, il avança, agile et gracieux. _

_'' - Oui. Je te promets que se sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. ''… _( Tentation page 249)

Laurent a menti. Son attaque a semblé se passer au ralenti. J'ai _tout_ senti. J'ai senti ses dents, fortes comme des lames de rasoir, déchirer ma gorge, j'ai senti le venin entrer dans mon sang, j'ai senti mon corps perdre ses forces et j'ai ressenti de la surprise quand Laurent m'a libéré et que je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Par miracle, mon cœur battait encore. J'étais vivante.

Le bruit des dents claquantes et des grondements effroyables était assourdissant. Je pouvais entendre qu'une lutte avait lieu près de moi, une respiration lourde, des glapissements, des grattements contre ce qui ressemblait à du granit.

Ce n'est sûrement pas _une attaque d'ours _! Ai-je pensé en mettant mes mains à ma gorge pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang jaillissant de mon artère coupée. Les ours ne faisaient pas le poids contre _un vampire_. Laurent aurait pu facilement expédier un ours à coup de pied jusqu'au Canada au lieu d'être emporté par l'un d'eux.

Luttant pour rester consciente, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu plusieurs formes de couleurs sombres transporter Laurent dans les bois. Il semblait y avoir un regard de _terreur_ sur le visage de Laurent alors qu'il tentait de lutter pour se libérer de l'emprise des créatures.

L'adrénaline a traversé mon corps en signe d'autodéfense et m'a donné la force de me lever. Je devais sortir de la prairie pour trouver un endroit sûr. Ces créatures avaient disparu pour l'instant mais elles allaient très certainement revenir pour moi, ou Laurent reviendrait pour terminer son agression. De toute façon, je devais fuir.

J'ai trébuché dans la forêt, ne sachant pas où j'allais. Il a commencé à pleuvoir plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois, ce qui a rendu ma fuite plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas voir quoi que ce soit, je saignais toujours et mon corps donnait l'impression d'être peu à peu posé sur un feu.

Après seulement quelques minutes laborieuses à travers la forêt, j'ai trébuché. Ce n'était pas une surprise, compte tenu de ma maladresse innée, mais je n'étais pas préparée.

'' - Arggh. '' Ai-je crié en frappant le sol, mais au lieu d'entendre un son, c'est du sang qui est sorti de ma bouche. Je me suis étouffée avec mon sang et j'ai été terrifiée en pensant que j'allais me noyer en lui.

Flageolante, à bout de souffle, j'ai essayé de me lever, avant de m'écrouler à nouveau, j'ai commencé à rouler, dévalant une pente jusqu'en bas d'une colline. J'ai senti tous les arbres et les rochers que je frappais pendant que je descendais vers ce que je pensais être très certainement ma mort. Mon corps s'est finalement arrêté et j'ai entendu mon crâne se fissurer. J'ai senti le sang commencer à couler sur mon visage.

Bien que l'incendie dans mon corps menaçait de me submerger, j'ai ouvert un œil et, malgré la pluie, j'ai pu voir que j'avais atterri au pied d'un gros rocher. Il y avait un creux dans le sol, une sorte de mini grotte, qui m'offrait la sécurité. Avec les dernières forces qui me restaient, j'ai glissé mon corps sous la protection qu'offrait la roche.

Je vais mourir, ai-je pensé. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je survive à cette douleur.

La douleur. C'était atroce, mais elle était familière. La brûlure était exactement comme je m'en souvenais, lorsque James m'avait mordu l'année précédente à Phœnix. Edward avait sucé le venin, me permettant de rester humaine. Edward m'avait sauvé. _Edward_.

C'est alors que j'ai commencé à pleurer. Bêtement, je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'Edward serait là pour me tenir la main pendant que je me transformerais. Je pensais que je serais entourée par l'affection des membres de la famille, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, même Rosalie pour m'aider pendant le changement, mais il n'y avait personne avec moi à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait personne pour me sauver. Cela se produisait. Si je survivais à la douleur, je savais que j'allais devenir un vampire.

Mon cœur s'est serré en pensant à Edward et à la famille qui m'avait été arrachée lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Pendant des mois, j'avais été attristée de l'avoir perdu, d'avoir perdu tout mon avenir, l'ensemble de la famille, la vie entière que j'avais choisie...

La douleur a augmenté quand la brûlure m'a dépassé, submergeant mes pensées sur Edward et les Cullen, mais pas de beaucoup. Il était plus facile de ce concentrer sur les flammes que sur mon cœur brisé.

Je me suis laissé submerger par la combustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux<strong>

**POV Bella**

Alors que les flammes me dévoraient, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'ai crié et je me suis débattue, priant pour la mort. J'ai dérivé entre la conscience et l'oubli, avec seulement le bruit de la pluie et les battements de mon cœur pour me réconforter. Après des jours, des semaines, des mois, je ne sais pas combien de temps, l'incendie a commencé à se calmer et mon cœur a commencé à ralentir.

Quand mon cœur s'est complètement arrêté de battre, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai vu que les ténèbres et la roche au-dessus de moi, je me suis sentie prise au piège. J'ai paniqué. Avec un fort grognement, j'ai griffé le dessous, envoyant des morceaux de roche voler dans toutes les directions. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise devant ma force et la _facilité_ avec laquelle j'avais détruit un _rocher._

Mes émotions et un instinct écrasant m'ont poussé à m'accroupir dans une position de défense, un autre grondement venant du plus profond de ma poitrine, mes yeux parcourant la forêt obscure, à la recherche du moindre soupçon de danger. Après quelques instants sans ne rien trouver d'autre à part une pluie battante, je me suis relevée.

J'étais seule et j'étais vivante.

Vivante ! Le soulagement a submergé mes sens, rapidement suivi par de la prudence. J'ai saisi ma gorge, à la recherche de tout dommage, mais elle était complètement guérie. J'ai placé ma main sur mon cœur, à la recherche d'un battement. Il n'y en avait aucun.

Techniquement, je n'étais pas en vie. Mais je n'étais pas morte non plus.

_Je survivais. _

J'étais _un vampire. _

M'asseyant sur le sol, je me suis penchée contre ce qui restait du rocher que j'avais détruit. Mon esprit tourbillonnait. J'étais capable de penser à plusieurs choses à la fois, mais rien n'était compréhensible. Le seul souvenir clairement vivace qui me restait était la douleur de la transformation. Mes souvenirs humains étaient flous, comme si quelqu'un m'avait mis de la boue dans les yeux.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout ce que je savais sur le fait d'être un vampire, super force, super vitesse, super audition, étincelant au soleil, conçu pour tuer, le prédateur le plus dangereux du monde. J'avais connu des vampires, j'avais presque été un membre de leur famille. _Les Cullen_. Oui, c'était leur nom.

La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit a été le visage de Jasper. Jasper ? Oui, il était un vampire et un Cullen. Nous n'étions pas proches, mais il était toujours gentil avec moi. Plus de visages et de noms m'ont traversé l'esprit. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice. Penser à cette famille m'a fait sourire.

Puis j'ai réalisé que ma gorge était en feu. C'était une brûlure différente que celle que je venais de vivre, mais elle était également semblable. Les vampires étaient assoiffés _de sang._ La brûlure dans ma gorge était la soif de sang.

J'ai sangloté, mais aucune larme n'est venue.

Étais-je désormais un monstre ? Non, j'étais Bella, la fille de Charlie et Renée, l'amie de Jacob... me recherchaient-ils ? Auraient-ils appris ce que j'étais devenue ? Bien sûr que non. Jamais dans leur rêve le plus fou ils ne pourraient deviner ce que j'étais devenue. J'ai désespérément essayé de faire correspondre leurs noms avec des visages, mais ce n'était pas aussi clair que mes souvenirs des Cullen.

Edward. Le visage d'un beau garçon souriant aux cheveux de bronze m'a submergé en un éclair. Il était un vampire. Il était un Cullen. Voudrait-il m'aider ?

Non, non, non, non, non. La vision a été poussée hors de mes pensées, comme si je me protégeais contre de la douleur, refusant de me permettre de continuer avec cette vision ou ces pensées. Je savais qu'en tant qu'humaine, j'avais toujours su m'occuper des choses désagréables que j'avais à l'esprit et simplement y faire _face_. Des souvenirs de moi payant les factures pour Renée, décidant de m'installer à Forks, pleurant dans mon lit dans la maison de Charlie m'ont traversé l'esprit, mais j'ai pu les effacer de mes souvenirs comme s'ils avaient été écrits sur un tableau noir.

Mais un dernier souvenir persistait.

_'' - Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi, Bella. '' _Je me suis souvenue d'Edward me disant cela.

_'' - Tu ne veux pas de moi ? '' _ Avais-je répondu.

_'' - Non. ''_

Je me suis raidie au souvenir de son rejet. Ce vampire, _Edward_, ne voulait pas de moi, et tandis que mon cœur se serrait, mon instinct de survie m'a dit de laisser tomber, de ne plus penser à cela.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai soupiré. Concentrant toute mon attention sur la brûlure dans ma gorge, j'ai su que je n'aurais aucun problème pour être distraite.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>

**POV Bella**

La combustion dans ma gorge, à cause de ce que je pouvais deviner comme étant_ de la soif,_ s'est intensifiée. Je ne pouvais plus lutter pour savoir quels souvenirs humains je voulais garder. J'ai commencé à lutter pour m'accrocher à n'importe quelle pensée rationnelle.

Quand je me suis levée, la pluie tombait toujours. Il m'est apparu que j'avais un énorme avantage dans cette nouvelle vie. J'avais connu des vampires avant d'en devenir un. Je savais donc qu'il y avait une autre alternative pour s'alimenter à la place du sang humain. Les Cullen chassaient des _animaux_ au lieu des êtres humains. Pourrais-je faire ce choix ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir le faire, d'autant plus que j'étais seule et que cela me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre, je ne voulais pas tuer les humains, mais je ne savais pas non plus si je serais capable de m'arrêter si jamais j'en rencontrais un.

Chaque sensation en moi me disait que j'étais à présent différente. J'étais toujours _Bella_, mais l'adrénaline semblait courir en moi à vitesse grand V. De l'électricité, de la puissance, de la force, quel que soit le nom que je pouvais lui donner, se répandait à travers moi, cherchant une sortie. Que Dieu protège n'importe quel _être humain_ qui traverserait mon chemin à présent. Ce serait désastreux et je devrais vivre en étant une meurtrière pendant le reste de mon existence.

J'ai senti une pointe de sel dans l'air et j'ai décidé de me diriger vers la plage. Il n'y aurait pas d'êtres humains là-bas par une nuit sombre et pluvieuse et j'aurais peut-être plus de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai commencé à courir.

Courir était facile. Je courais avec grâce et rapidité, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les crêtes, appréciant la vitesse du vent et la sensation de puissance. Se déplacer à cette allure me semblait familier d'une certaine façon, comme si j'avais fait cela auparavant, même si je savais que cela n'était pas possible. En tant qu'être humain, je pouvais à peine courir un kilomètre pendant le cours de gym. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais courir éternellement sans jamais être fatiguée.

Alors que je m'approchais de la plage, j'ai commencé à sentir quelque chose d'ignoble. Cela ne pouvait pas être humain, mais c'était vivant et dans les environs. J'ai entendu des claquements de dents et des grondements, puis j'ai réalisé que c'étaient les mêmes bruits que j'avais entendus dans la prairie, ceux que faisaient les créatures qui avaient attaqué Laurent. Venaient-elles pour moi maintenant ?

La panique s'est emparée de moi et j'ai commencé à courir plus vite. L'océan était en vue, mais je me suis approchée du bord d'une falaise au lieu d'une plage. En ayant un aperçu des vagues en dessous de moi, un souvenir m'est revenu à l'esprit.

Edward et... Alice et Jasper. Oui, c'était bien leurs noms. Nous étions sur une plage, riant et jouant.

_'' - Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer, Bella. '' A chanté Alice de sa voix aigüe de soprano. '' - Nous pouvons rester sous l'eau pendant des heures... '' Elle s'est tournée, enveloppant ses bras autour de Jasper et ils se sont immergés sous les flots. _

Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour décider de ce que j'allais faire. Sauter dans l'eau ou rester et être attaquée par ces créatures inconnues qui me chassaient ? J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elles n'allaient pas me suivre dans l'eau. Leurs grondements me rappelaient des chiens de garde. S'ils protégeaient quelque chose, ils me laisseraient peut-être tranquille une fois que je ne serais plus sur leur territoire.

Même si je tremblais de peur, je me suis retournée pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Malgré la pluie battante, ma vue était vive et concentrée. Avec une vision nette, j'ai vu que ces créatures hargneuses ressemblaient à des loups, mais ils étaient plus grands et plus menaçants que tous les loups que je n'avais jamais vu sur National Géographique Channel. Mes yeux ont été attirés par un loup en particulier, il avait un pelage hirsute brun roux. Nos regards se sont croisés et il y a eu un éclair de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. J'ai été stupéfaite. Cet animal semblait savoir qui j'étais. Il a écarquillé les yeux et il a cessé de courir. La meute a suivi son exemple.

Je me suis accroupie dans une position défensive, montrant mes dents, le venin coulant de ma bouche. Un puissant grognement est venu du plus profond de ma poitrine et j'ai ressenti le besoin irrésistible de _tuer_. C'était le monstre contre lequel Edward m'avait mis en garde. _Edward_. Non, je ne voulais pas penser à lui.

Il y avait une distance de sécurité entre moi et les loups. Ils n'avaient pas encore bondi, mais ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et ils semblaient délibérer de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec moi. Mon instinct me disait d'attaquer, mais la peur me retenait. J'étais déjà morte une fois et je ne voulais pas mourir à nouveau.

Un loup plus petit que les autres et qui semblait avoir du mal à rester immobile s'est impulsivement précipité sur moi. Toutefois, il n'est pas arrivé à moins de trois mètres de mon corps, avant qu'il ne s'envole et ne reparte de nouveau en arrière comme s'il avait été électrocuté par une barrière invisible.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Me suis-je demandé, prise de panique.

Les loups semblaient tout aussi perplexes. J'ai utilisé leur confusion, la voyant comme une occasion pour m'échapper. J'ai grondé, claquant les dents sur les loups avant de plonger dans l'océan en dessous.

L'impact aurait sûrement tué un être humain, mais il ne m'a absolument pas blessé. Je n'ai pas refait surface avant plusieurs minutes, la peur et ma gorge brûlante me propulsant en avant. Alice avait raison. C'était un peu inconfortable de ne pas être capable de respirer, mais j'ai facilement été en mesure de rester sous l'eau.

J'ai essayé de décider quelle direction prendre. Si j'allais vers le Sud, il y aurait sans aucun doute des humains. Si j'allais vers le Nord par contre, je savais qu'il y avait des îles au nord de l'État de Washington, quelque part au Canada. Si j'avais de la chance, je pourrais trouver une île sans touristes faisant de la randonnée en sac à dos.

Hein ? Tous mes souvenirs humains n'étaient donc pas flous. J'étais capable de me rappeler une leçon de mes cours de géographie. J'étais peut-être capable de me rappeler tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre.

J'avais besoin de garder la côte en vue, de l'utiliser comme une boussole pour me diriger au nord et donc, quand j'ai été suffisamment certaine de ne pas avoir été suivie, j'ai refait surface.

Flottant dans les eaux sombres et agitées, j'ai haleté en prenant de l'air, même si je n'en avais techniquement pas besoin. Il y a encore quelques jours, j'étais une étudiante allant à l'école et j'avais un emploi à temps partiel. À présent j'étais une mythique créature surnaturelle. Je me souvenais que lorsque j'étais humaine, je voulais être transformée en vampire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses se passent de _cette_ façon. Je ne m'attendais pas à être _seule_ et de devoir lutter pour survivre en étant âgée de seulement quelques minutes. Même avec toutes les informations que j'avais recueillies et l'expérience que j'avais eue avec les vampires, je n'avais pas été prête pour _cela_. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé, d'être submergée par ces nouveaux sens et ces sensations, d'être accablée par cette nouvelle vie. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici pour me guider à travers tout cela...

Mais j'étais seule et j'allais devoir y faire face. Je me sentais vaincue et triste, mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J'ai commencé à nager vers le nord, disant officiellement adieu à ma vie humaine et à Forks. La brûlure dans ma gorge continuait toujours d'exiger toute mon attention.

Brusquement, j'ai été surprise et j'ai arrêté de nager.

Au loin, j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre<strong>

**POV Bella**

Une solitude écrasante s'est abattue sur moi alors que je me demandais si quelqu'un avait sincèrement et réellement appelé mon nom. J'ai ressenti du soulagement à l'idée que quelqu'un se _souciait_ de moi, que quelqu'un essayait de me retrouver.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas les Cullen. Ils avaient quitté Forks il y avait plus de cinq mois et je n'avais plus entendu parler d'eux depuis. Pendant une brève seconde, j'ai laissé le souvenir _d'Edward_ me traverser l'esprit, mais je me suis rapidement blindé contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de moi, ce n'était donc certainement pas lui. Était-ce Laurent ? J'ai grogné à cette pensée. Non, les loups que j'avais vus n'étaient pas des animaux normaux, j'étais certaine qu'ils l'avaient détruit.

Était-ce Jacob ? Je n'avais pas vu mon ami depuis des semaines. Il avait agi de manière très étrange. Dans le meilleur des cas, Charlie allait penser que je m'étais enfuie. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir, à présent que j'étais un vampire, ce serait trop dangereux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ma vie était finie.

J'ai secoué la tête. Il n'y avait personne pour appeler mon nom. Mon audition de vampire m'avait joué un tour. De la même façon que j'entendais la voix d'Edward quand je faisais des choses dangereuses, c'était tout simplement un vœu pieux.

'' - Argg ! '' ai-je crié en donnant des coups de poing dans les vagues autour de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de continuer à penser à Edward. Chacune de mes pensées sur lui était remplie de souffrance. Pourquoi continuer à me soumettre à cela quand j'avais déjà tellement de choses à m'occuper ? En fermant les yeux, j'ai imaginé Edward debout dans une pièce. J'ai fermé la porte de cette pièce et je l'ai verrouillée avec une clé. Je n'allais plus me permettre de penser à mes souvenirs humains et douloureux d'Edward. Je voulais survivre.

Tout en restant à des kilomètres de la côte, j'ai continué à nager jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu un groupe d'îles dans le lointain. Elles avaient l'air inhabitées, il n'y avait pas de bâtiments ou de bateaux.

J'ai nagé vers elles et je suis sortie de l'eau, j'ai immédiatement repéré des signes sur la plage qui m'ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain de camping. La pluie avait cessé, mais il y avait beaucoup de vent et les eaux étaient agitées. L'île n'était uniquement accessible qu'en bateau, me semblait-il, mais avec ce temps, il n'y aurait pas de touriste aujourd'hui.

Simplement pour être certaine que l'île était suffisamment sûre, j'ai pris une grande respiration tremblante pour vérifier s'il y avait une odeur d'humains. Si j'en sentais une, je savais que je ne serais pas en mesure de résister, mais je voulais tout de même essayer d'être prudente. Heureusement, je n'ai rien senti qui m'a fait envie ou fait monter l'eau à la bouche, seulement l'odeur de l'eau salée.

La brûlure dans ma gorge était intolérable et j'ai immédiatement ressenti un sentiment de rage. C'était une émotion irrationnelle et je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais de cette façon. Je voulais que Jasper soit avec moi pour me calmer. J'aurais volontiers accepté son influence si cela m'aidait à me sentir « normale» à nouveau.

Dans les bois, j'ai entendu un bruissement. Ma tête s'est brusquement tournée dans sa direction. J'étais tellement facilement distraite. Le vent a apporté le parfum d'une quelconque créature vivante non identifiable et l'instinct a pris le dessus. Que cette chose soit humaine ou pas, j'allais à la chasse.

Le jour s'est levé et a disparu. Une autre journée a passé, puis une autre. J'ai cherché en permanence, traquant ma proie, puis l'attaquant. Il y avait plusieurs ours sur l'île et cela m'a rappelé une histoire qu'Emmett m'avait racontée une fois au sujet de sa propre transformation. Il avait été attaqué par un ours et Rosalie l'avait sauvé. Depuis lors, il avait toujours eu de la rancune à l'égard des ours et aimait les chasser. Emmett trouvait cela amusant parce qu'il n'était plus un faible humain, mais un vampire avec une force infinie qui pouvait à présent tuer facilement un ours.

'' - Celui-là est pour toi, Emmett. '' ai-je murmuré dans la forêt silencieuse avant de me précipiter pour la mise à mort du dernier ours de l'île.

Sur ces réflexions sur Emmett, j'ai, d'une certaine manière, eue la brève pensée rationnelle de couvrir mes traces , poussant les corps des animaux sous les arbres ou au plus profond de la terre.

La chasse me donnait l'impression d'être quelque chose de très naturelle à faire. Je n'avais pas eu peur en le faisant et ma maladresse humaine s'était évaporée. Mais les animaux n'avaient pas très bon goût et ils n'étaient certainement pas très satisfaisants. La brûlure dans ma gorge n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Je voulais plus. Finalement, j'ai tué tous les animaux de l'île, à l'exception des oiseaux et des écureuils, et je me suis rendue sur l'île suivante, puis ensuite sur une autre.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'anéantir _des populations entières_ d'animaux sur les îles, mais c'était mieux que de tuer des humains, non ? Je me sentais toujours coupable cependant. Je ne voulais pas me sentir responsable. Un _Cullen_ n'aurait jamais fait cela. Mais les Cullen ne chassaient jamais seul non plus. J'étais seule.

J'avais besoin d'un plan, mais c'était difficile de penser à autre chose que ma soif et d'agir immédiatement pour l'apaiser. La météo s'était améliorée et le temps s'était éclairci, je savais que les touristes allaient bientôt revenir dans la région. L'Alaska n'était pas peuplée par une très nombreuse population d'humains. _Je pourrais peut-être y aller_, ai-je pensé.

Le mot _Dénali_ a traversé mon esprit, mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce que Dénali était une personne, un lieu, une chose ? Pourquoi ce mot m'était venu à l'esprit quand j'avais pensé à l'Alaska ?

Une soif inextinguible exigeait toute mon attention, mais au lieu de détruire un nouvel écosystème, j'ai plongé dans l'océan et je me suis mise à nager.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq<strong>

**POV Jasper**

Je venais seulement de quitter Denali.J'ai couru jusqu'à Anchorage et j'ai pris un vol pour Seattle. C'était une journée ensoleillée, je suis donc descendu dans un hôtel pendant que j'attendais l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec mon avocat, Jenks.

J'étais seul.

Alice s'était progressivement éloignée de moi depuis que nous avions quitté Forks, six mois plus tôt. Je pouvais sentir sa grande déception devant mon erreur et ces répercussions qui avaient affecté notre famille. Elle a insisté, me disant qu'elle m'avait pardonné pour avoir attaqué Bella. Alice n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de rancunier, jamais pendant les soixante années que nous avions été ensemble. J'avais donc dû la croire, mais Bella était tout de même sa meilleure amie et je savais que l'incident avait creusé un fossé entre nous.

Aucun de nous n'avait souscrit à la décision d'Edward de quitter Bella. J'avais pu sentir le doute et l'incrédulité dans les émotions de tout le monde quand il nous l'avait dit, mais nous avions décidé de faire plaisir à notre frère qui avait tendance à réagir de manière exagérée. Nous avions accepté de partir sans dire au revoir parce que nous pensions que nous allions la revoir rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Edward soit en mesure de rester loin de sa compagne. C'était impossible.

La famille s'était séparée. Edward avait disparu. Carlisle et Esmé avaient déménagé à Ithaca et Emmett et Rosalie avait continué leur voyage de noces en Afrique. Alice et moi étions allés à Denali.

Nos « cousins » nous avaient reçus chaleureusement et Alice et moi avions accueilli avec joie cette distraction. Nous étions tous allés ensemble à la chasse, j'avais joué aux échecs avec Éléazar et Alice avait coordonné la garde-robe de Tanya. Il y avait des rires et des conversations animées. Être loin de la tentation que représentaient les humains, nous avions l'impression d'être en vacances, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bien qu'étant entouré par d'autres, je ressentais une douloureuse solitude qui ne voulait pas disparaître, peu importe à quel point j'ai fait des efforts pour essayer de l'ignorer. J'avais deviné que c'était parce qu'Alice m'évitait. Elle ne me parlait seulement que lorsque je lui parlais. Même notre relation physique avait cessé. Toutes avances amoureuses que je lui avais envoyées avaient été ignorées. Après plusieurs semaines, j'ai arrêté d'essayer, mais j'ai continué à lui envoyer des vagues d'amour et de sollicitude. Elle souriait toujours, sachant très bien ce que je faisais, mais elle a continué de s'éloigner de moi, même s'il n'y avait eu aucune dispute et que je ne sentais aucune animosité de sa part. Alice n'avait jamais agi de cette façon auparavant et je ne pouvais que supposer que le fait de quitter Bella l'avait davantage affecté que je ne l'avais initialement réalisé.

Bella me manquait également, d'une certaine façon. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward avait tenu aussi longtemps sans elle. Depuis le temps que j'étais un vampire, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant pu rester séparé de sa compagne pendant un temps aussi long. La mort serait préférable. La famille était bien consciente de la retenue et de l'auto-discipline d'Edward, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella, mais là, cela devenait ridicule. Cela m'avait même fait commencer à douter qu'Edward ait réellement été accouplé avec Bella.

Alors que les semaines se transformaient en mois, Alice a continué à être chagrinée. Elle continuait à faire bonne figure devant nos cousins, mais je savais qu'elle souffrait. Cela me faisait de la peine de savoir que je ne pouvais pas la soulager et cela m'a brisé le cœur qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler à ce sujet. J'ai décidé de lui donner du temps et de l'espace, mais cela n'a pas semblé changer quoi que ce soit.

Une nuit, alors que les autres étaient à la chasse et que nous étions seuls, j'ai finalement décidé de rompre ce silence avec Alice. Elle était assise sur le canapé, faisant des esquisses et m'ignorant.

'' - Penses-tu que nous devrions aller vérifier comment va Bella ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois. ''

Alice a tourné la tête, surprise. J'ai senti une vague de jalousie qui a été rapidement recouverte par de la tristesse.

'' - Non, nous avons promis à Edward que nous n'interviendrions pas. ''

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle. '' - Je sais qu'elle te manque, Alice. Nous pourrions nous rendre à Forks, nous assurer qu'elle est en sécurité et Edward ne le saura jamais. Cela pourrait te faire te sentir mieux, te donner la paix. ''

Alice m'a regardé avec ses yeux magnifiques et a soupiré, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Je n'arrivais plus à supporter un autre moment de tension entre nous.

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce que se passe, Alice ? '' Ai-je crié quand ma frustration a explosé. '' - Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses entre nous. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me _touches_ plus. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'était passé, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Bella. Pourquoi me sanctionnes-tu ? '' Ma voix s'est éteinte, je tremblais sous le coup de l'émotion.

'' - J'ai eu une vision, Jasper. '' a murmuré Alice.

'' - Et alors ? '' ai-je demandé, toujours frustré.

Alice donnait l'impression de choisir ses mots avec soin.

'' - Il y a une autre personne, Jasper. '' Elle parlait rapidement en secouant la tête. '' - Je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais que nous étions compagnons, mais ma vision a confirmé que nous ne l'étions certainement _pas_. ''

Je me suis penché en arrière et j'ai soupiré. Alice et ses visions. Elle avait prédit que nous allions nous rencontrer et nous l'avons fait. Elle avait eu une vision des Cullen alors qu'elle était encore un nouveau-né et elle nous avait conduit à eux des décennies plus tard. Et il y avait d'innombrables autres moments où ses visions s'étaient réalisées, mais elles étaient toutes basées sur des _décisions_ et l'avenir n'était presque jamais gravé dans la pierre.

Alice semblait savoir exactement ce que je pensais.

'' - Pendant quelques mois, elles sont restées en suspens, mais le mois dernier, elle est devenue gravé dans de la pierre. Il n'y a plus de changement possible à présent. ''

J'ai été surpris, mais pas aussi jaloux que je m'attendais à l'être. Alice avait été mon salut. Elle m'avait montré qu'une autre façon de vivre était possible quand j'avais quitté Maria. Alice m'avait donné de l'_espoir_ et en retour, j'avais passé les soixante dernières années à faire tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse.

Mais je crois que nous savions tous les deux, au plus profond de nos cœurs, que nous n'avions jamais été réellement compagnons. Nous n'avions pas eu de prime abord l'amour infini que Carlisle et Esmé partageaient ou l'intensité qu'avait la relation d'Emmett et Rosalie. Qu'un vampire trouve un compagnon était une chose très rare. Notre famille avait pensé qu'en raison de l'aisance et du bonheur que nous montrions dans notre relation que nous étions accouplés pour l'éternité. Ni Alice, ni moi n'avions jamais essayé de les corriger.

Reste que cela ne me blessait pas moins d'entendre qu'elle voulait être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

'' - Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es éloignée de moi ? '' ai-je demandé d'un air malheureux.

Alice a hoché la tête. ''- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Cela a été une énorme surprise pour moi. ''

J'ai fixé le plafond en projetant ma mauvaise humeur. '' - Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je croyais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec _Bella._ '' Ai-je admis avec un sourire sans joie.

Alice s'est déplacé d'un air gêné, mais n'a pas répondu.

'' - Quand vas-tu le rencontrer ? Sais-tu déjà qui il est ? '' Ai-je demandé, essayant de contrôler un sentiment de possessivité. Je n'allais tout simplement pas la remettre à n'importe qui. Il devait être digne d'elle.

'' - Qui ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec surprise.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil et je l'ai regardée.

'' - Ton_ compagnon _? Celui dont tu as eu la vision. ''

Alice a semblé confuse. '' - Euh, je n'en suis pas certaine. '' A-t-elle répondu avec hésitation.

J'ai gémi et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle. Elle a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine. C'était notre premier contact physique depuis cinq mois, six jours, douze heures et quinze minutes.

'' - Alice, je vais_ toujours_ vouloir que tu fasses partie de ma vie, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je n'arrive pas à imaginer passer l'éternité sans toi. '' Ai-je murmuré doucement dans son oreille.

Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je l'aimerais toujours et je voulais la protéger. Elle faisait partie de ma _famille_.

'' - Moi aussi, Jazz. '' A répondu Alice. Je pouvais sentir sa sincérité. Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité.

Alice m'a embrassé sur la joue et j'ai senti son amour et son acceptation. Ses émotions me disaient qu'elle ne me rejetait pas, même si elle me disait adieu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Six<strong>

**POV Jasper**

Quand nos cousins de Denali sont revenus à la maison à l'aube, ils nous ont souri à Alice et à moi alors que nous étions assis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En détectant que la tension qu'il y avait entre nous avait disparu, Irina a mentionné quelque chose sur le fait que notre querelle d'amoureux était finalement terminée.

Alice a réagi en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai souri, mais je n'ai pas ri. Si seulement Irina savait à quel point ses paroles étaient vrai. C'_était_ terminé.

Il y avait un sentiment de soulagement et de liberté dans l'air, et j'étais reconnaissant de cela, mais la douleur dans mon cœur n'avait pas disparu. Alice et moi avons passé quelques semaines supplémentaires dans Denali, jusqu'au jour ou elle a annoncé qu'elle se rendait dans le Mississippi pour faire des recherches sur sa vie humaine. Esmé irait avec elle. Il était évident pour tout le monde que je n'allais _pas_ la rejoindre.

La famille était curieuse, je sentais cette émotion venant d'eux, mais ils n'ont pas posé de questions. Alice et moi n'avions rien dit à personne dans notre famille, que se soit Dénali _ou_ Cullen, au sujet du changement dans notre relation. Alice avait dit que nous nous occuperions de ce problème quand il serait temps d'y faire face.

Carlisle m'a incité à venir le rejoindre à Ithaca et de prendre des cours à Cornell pendant que les femmes seraient absentes. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver autre chose que j'avais envie de faire, donc, quelques jours après le départ d'Alice de Dénali, je suis allé à Seattle pour rencontrer mon avocat, Jenks.

Habituellement, je rencontrais Jenks une fois par an. Même si notre famille faisait elle-même beaucoup de faux papiers, il nous était utile quand nous n'avions pas le temps de les fabriquer ou l'équipement nécessaire avec nous. Cette visite avait pour but d'obtenir des relevés de notes forgés de toutes pièces pour être admis à Cornell. J'avais décidé d'être un étudiant venant d'être transféré parce que j'étais certain qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je passe par les cours d'orientation de première année à nouveau. Une seule fois dans une éternité était plus que suffisant.

En attendant que le soleil disparaisse, je me suis assis dans une chambre d'hôtel à Seattle. Je me sentait grincheux et sur les nerfs. En réalité, je me sentais en quelque sorte malheureux et j'ai pensé que c'était dû au changement dans la relation avec Alice. Elle avait toujours été mon guide et je me sentais perdu sans elle. Mais c'était plus que cela, je m'étais senti de cette façon pendant six mois, bien avant qu'Alice n'ait mis fin à notre partenariat.

Plutôt que d'explorer mes émotions, qui avaient toujours été dévorantes, j'ai regardé les nouvelles du soir à la télévision. Les informations humaines étaient ennuyeuses, toujours les mêmes problèmes à travers les années, mais je les regardais. Quand une photo de Bella avec un sourire timide a envahi l'écran, mes yeux se sont écarquillés sous le choc.

_'' - Les nouvelles locales à présent. Les recherches au sujet de la disparition d'Isabella Swan, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans résidant à Forks ont officiellement pris fin. Après plusieurs semaines de recherches intensives pour tenter de la retrouver, le bureau du shérif du comté de Clallum nous a informé que le corps de l'étudiante en dernière année de lycée a été retrouvé à Strawberry Bay. La cause de la mort est inconnue. Un service commémoratif aura lieu ce soir à l'Église luthérienne de Forks... '' _

Pendant une minute, je suis resté engourdi. Ensuite l'angoisse et le remord ont commencé à me submerger. Bella était _morte_ ? Non, j'ai refusé de le croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Edward nous avait dit que la quitter allait la garder en sécurité ! Non, non, non, non, non... Je me suis effondré comme une loque sur le sol.

Ma réaction a cette nouvelle était surprenante. Bella et moi n'avions jamais été proches, mais d'après l'intensité de mes émotions, on aurait dit que tout mon monde avait été détruit.

D'un geste vif, j'ai sorti mon téléphone portable et j'ai commencé à composer le numéro d'Alice. Avant que cela ne puisse sonner, j'ai mis fin à l'appel. Alice aimait Bella comme une sœur. Les nouvelles de la mort de Bella lui causeraient un profond chagrin. Et quand Edward l'apprendrait, il allait sûrement se rendre directement chez les Volturi dans un quelconque grand geste théâtral. Esmé serait écrasée... Emmett... Carlisle... Seule Rosalie serait indifférente. Non, je ne pouvais pas dire à ma famille ce que je venais d'apprendre. Pas encore.

Mon esprit militaire a commencé à élaborer un plan d'action. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait rester calme. J'allais me rendre à Forks pour enquêter. Si Bella était morte, alors j'appellerais la famille dans son ensemble et je le leur annoncerais en personne. Si par miracle elle était vivante, alors je consulterais Alice pour savoir ce que nous devrions faire.

En quelques minutes, j'étais dans le garage de l'hôtel pour récupérer ma voiture de location. Je n'avais pas le luxe d'avoir un détecteur de radar interne comme Edward et donc, quand je suis arrivé sur l'autoroute 101, j'ai largué la voiture sur le côté de la route et j'ai commencé à courir. C'était plus rapide que de conduire et j'ai pu prendre par un raccourci à travers le Parc National Olympic.

Pendant que je courais, j'ai pensé à Bella, à l'amour qu'elle avait pour notre famille, son ironie et son humour, son doute de soi et son dévouement total envers Edward. J'ai grogné. Si quelqu'un avait touché à un cheveu de sa tête, cela allait barder. Et au diable les règles de Carlisle.

Je suis arrivé à Forks alors que le service commémoratif allait commencer. Le parking de l'église était comble et des voitures étaient stationnées sur près d'un demi-kilomètre sur la route. Il semblait que chaque habitant de la ville était présent.

Quand je suis entré dans l'église, j'ai été submergé par l'odeur des humains. Après des mois d'éloignement, je n'étais plus habitué. Merde, il me faudrait rapidement partir. Au lieu de m'asseoir sur un banc, Je me suis tenu dans un coin au cas où je devrais m'échapper rapidement. Inspectant l'église, j'ai reconnu les visages des amis de Bella.

Mike Newton et Angela Weber ne dégageaient rien d'autre qu'un sincère sentiment de perte. Jessica Stanley pleurait, mais au lieu de tristesse, elle rayonnait le besoin d'attention. Charlie était assis seul au premier rang, affalé sur lui-même, la douleur et l'épuisement l'entourait comme un nuage. L'atmosphère était sombre dans l'église, mais je pouvais entendre des bribes de conversation faites à voix basses.

_'' ... Elle était tellement déprimée quand Edward Cullen l'a quitté... '' _

_'' ... Tu te souviens quand ils l'ont trouvée dans les bois en septembre dernier ? Elle a été dans le coma pendant presque une semaine... ''_

_'' ... Elle s'est peut-être suicidée... '' _

_'' ... Le chef Swan ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité... mentalement elle n'était pas complètement remise... _

Je me suis raidi de colère. Ces humains n'avaient aucune idée de qui était réellement Bella Swan. Comment osaient-ils faire des suppositions ? Bella ne se serait jamais suicidée ! L'aurait-elle fait ? J'ai ressenti un sentiment de doute. Peut-être que notre absence l'avait plus affectée que ne l'avait prévu Edward ? Elle avait été trouvée dans les bois ? Dans le coma ? Déprimée ? L'inquiétude a commencé à bouillonner en moi. Bella avait été tellement bonne pour notre famille et nous l'avions remboursée en l'abandonnant.

Brusquement, une odeur répugnante a envahi l'église. J'ai suivi le parfum et j'ai vu entrer six hommes de la tribu Quileute, dont un qui était dans un fauteuil roulant. Ils se sont immédiatement dirigés vers Charlie et l'ont salué avec des poignées de main et des embrassades. Leur affection pour lui était évidente et Charlie s'est senti réconforté par leur présence. Mais ils ne ressentaient aucun chagrin. _Étrange._

L'homme en fauteuil roulant est resté avec Charlie, tandis que les autres se déplaçaient pour s'appuyer contre le mur du côté droit de l'église. Ils ont immédiatement regardé dans ma direction, comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose de mauvais, eux aussi. Quand ils m'ont repéré, ils ont été surpris et m'ont donné un nouveau regard entendu.

Lorsque nous avions déménagé à Forks, Carlisle m'avait parlé de son traité avec la tribu Quileute. Ils étaient conscients de notre véritable état et ils nous avaient permis de rester aussi longtemps que nous ne changions pas d'humains ou que nous ne chassions pas sur leurs terres. Le traité avait été conclu il y avait plus de quatre vingt ans et je n'étais pas certain de savoir si cette nouvelle génération de Quileute considérait cela comme une histoire tribale ou un fait historique. Cependant, la façon dont ces hommes me regardaient m'a fait comprendre qu'ils savaient pertinemment ce que j'étais.

L'un des hommes a verrouillé son regard sur le mien. '' - Nous devons parler. '' Il m'a parlé directement, même si nous étions séparés par plusieurs rangées de personnes en deuil.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis levé pour sortir. L'intensité de ses émotions m'a dit que je devais entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sept<strong>

**POV Jasper**

Les cinq Quileutes m'ont retrouvé sur le parking.

Bien que leur odeur brûlait mon nez, ils étaient encore _humains_ et j'allais facilement pouvoir me défendre si c'était une embuscade. Mais nous étions rassemblés dans un lieu public et une attaque ne semblait pas être dans leurs intentions. J'ai senti qu'ils étaient sur leur garde, mais ils ressentaient également de l'espoir.

'' - Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'envoie ? '' L'homme qui parlait semblait être le chef, les autres l'encadrant à droite et à gauche.

'' - Qui ? '' Ai-je demandé, perdu.

L'homme a eu l'air agacé, comme s'il pensait que j'avais volontairement essayé d'être évasif. '' - Nous voulons parler avec Carlisle Cullen. Est-il ici ? ''

'' - Non, je suis venu en tant que représentant de la famille. Bella était notre amie. Je suis venu pour enquêter sur sa mort et voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour être utile. ''

'' - Tu arrives trop tard. '' A murmuré un grand jeune homme à l'arrière, pensant que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

J'ai été incapable de cacher ou de retenir ma douleur à la confirmation de la mort de Bella. Elle a frappé les hommes comme une lame de fond et ils ont réagi en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

'' - Ma famille sera dévastée. '' Ai-je admis, ma voix remplie d'émotions. Je savais que j'étais vulnérable face à des gens qui considéraient que j'étais leur ennemi. Allaient-ils profiter de ma faiblesse et m'attaquer ? À cet instant, je m'en foutais.

Apparemment touché par ma sincérité, le chef a regardé les autres et il a ensuite parlé.

'' - Jacob a raison. Tu arrives trop tard, mais Bella est... vivante. ''

Le soulagement a submergé tout mon être. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'était donné une seconde chance. J'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai presque failli ne pas remarquer son dégoût et son hésitation quand il avait mentionné le mot « _vivante _».

'' - Où est-elle ? '' Ai-je immédiatement demandé.

'' - Nous ne le savons pas. Nous pensions qu'elle était avec vous. ''

'' - Pourquoi pensiez-vous cela ? ''

'' - Parce qu'elle a été transformée par l'un de_ vous, _suceur de sang_. '' _A répondu celui qui s'appelait Jacob. L'amertume dans sa voix trahissait un profond ressentiment envers mon espèce. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Apprendre que Bella avait été transformée en vampire a été un choc total pour moi. Carlisle était le seul vampire que je connaissais qui avait la retenue et le contrôle nécessaire pour entreprendre la transformation. Edward était-il revenu la transformer ? S'il l'avait fait, le traité aurait été rompu et j'aurai été en danger. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors qui l'avait fait ? Peu importait, Bella était _vivante_ et finalement, une d'entre nous !

J'ai envoyé une vague de calme au groupe et Jacob s'est visiblement détendu, inconscient de ce que je faisais. J'ai ajouté un peu de confiance en espérant qu'il révélerait de plus amples informations, qu'à l'évidence il retenait. Depuis que j'avais rejoint les Cullen, j'avais rarement utilisé mon aptitude à influencer les personnes pour les manipuler. Alice avait fait de moi un honnête homme et l'intégrité de Carlisle était une norme que j'espérais atteindre. Mais là, c'était une urgence et j'allais faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour découvrir la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

'' - Il y a environ un mois, un vampire a envahi notre territoire. Nous l'avons presque attrapé, mais il a attaqué Bella avant que nous ne puissions la défendre. Nous nous sommes occupés de lui, mais elle a disparu. '' A expliqué le chef.

J'ai ravalé un grognement, mais mon visage s'est tendu et j'ai tremblé de colère. Bella aurait pu mourir.

'' - Où est-il allé ? '' Ai-je demandé, prêt à passer à l'action. Ces hommes n'étaient pas de taille contre un _vampire_, mais cet agresseur était sur le point de faire l'expérience de ma fureur.

Le chef a eu un sourire amusé. '' - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, _nous nous sommes occupés de lui_. '' Les autres se sont tous tapés dans les mains.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Vous en êtes sûrs ? ''

'' - Oui, nous en sommes _sûrs_. '' A répondu Jacob, visiblement irrité.

Le chef a lancé un regard d'avertissement à Jacob, mais il a continué son histoire.

'' - Nous avons essayé de suivre son odeur, mais la pluie l'avait emportée. Trois jours plus tard, nous avons senti une autre odeur de vampire près de notre plage. C'était Bella, mais elle était _différente_. ''

'' - Elle ressemblait à un monstre, ses yeux étaient rouge sang et elle nous a grogné dessus. '' S'est souvenu Jacob avec un soupçon d'incrédulité. '' - Je l'ai à peine reconnue. ''

'' - Bella ne vous a pas attaqué ? '' ai-je demandé avec incrédulité. Qu'un nouveau-né n'attaque pas, c'était du jamais vu.

Jacob avait l'air mal à l'aise. Que cachait-il ? '' - Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Bella ne savait pas que c'était moi, elle non plus. Avant que je ne puisse lui parler, elle a plongé dans l'océan. J'ai continué à appeler son nom, dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende, mais elle n'est jamais revenue. '' Jacob a soupiré et j'ai senti à quel point Bella lui manquait.

'' - Charlie l'a cherchée jour et nuit pendant des semaines. Nous savions que si nous n'intervenions pas, il n'allait jamais cesser de la chercher. Nous avons donc truqué sa mort, en espérant que cela allait l'aider à tourner la page. '' A expliqué le chef.

J'avais tellement de questions. Avaient-ils « _pris soin »_ de l'agresseur de Bella ? Pourquoi Bella n'avait pas attaqué les Quileutes ? Ces hommes avaient été volontairement évasifs, gardant un secret qu'ils ne voulaient visiblement pas que je sache. J'ai utilisé toute mon influence, mais ils sont restés bouche cousue. Je me doutais que si je posais des questions, je n'allais pas recevoir de réponses honnêtes, je n'ai donc pas insisté.

'' - Lorsque nous t'avons vu ce soir, nous espérions que Bella t'avait envoyé pour nous faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Tu ne l'as vraiment pas vue ? '' A demandé Jacob avec suspicion. '' - J'étais certain qu'elle allait aller directement retrouver cette sangsue, Edward, ce salaud qui lui a brisé le cœur... ''

Jacob commençait à devenir agité, j'ai essayé de le calmer, mais sa rage était tellement intense qu'il a décidé de partir. '' - Je dois y aller. '' A-t-il murmuré avant de courir vers les bois.

Le chef avait l'air désolé. '' - Bella et Jacob étaient de bons amis. Il se sent très protecteur envers elle... '''

J'ai regardé en direction de la forêt où Jacob avait disparu et j'ai ricané. La jalousie que je ressentais était évidemment au nom d'Edward, mais quelque chose au fond de mon esprit a crié « _la mienne ! _»

'' - Écoute, nous n'avons pas confiance en toi. '' A brusquement lâché le chef, interrompant mes pensées étonnamment possessives. '' - Mais il est clair que tu es inquiet pour Bella et nous le sommes également. Si tu la trouves, s'il te plaît, fais-nous savoir qu'elle va bien. Nous aurions dû être là pour elle et nous ne l'avons pas été. Ce qui lui est arrivé est de notre faute et nous allons devoir vivre avec cela pour le reste de nos vies. ''

Je voulais lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était de ma faute pour avoir flippé le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella, c'était de la faute d'Edward pour l'avoir laissée seule, c'était de la faute de toute la famille pour ne pas avoir été là pour Bella quand elle avait le plus besoin de nous. Nous l'avions accueillie dans notre monde puis l'avions quittée en la laissant sans défense. Je ressentais une honte absolue. Que ces hommes soient quelque chose de surnaturel ou pas, ce dont je n'étais toujours pas certain, ils n'auraient jamais pu la protéger comme nous aurions pu le faire, comme _j'aurais dû_ le faire.

'' - Merci. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu partager ces informations avec moi. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver. '' Ai-je répondu.

Le chef a hoché la tête et s'est mis à marcher à reculons, continuant à me faire face. Ses instincts naturels lui disaient de ne pas me tourner le dos, même si je n'étais pas une menace.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai commencé à courir. J'étais rempli de compassion et d'inquiétude. Bella avait dû subir seule sa transformation et devait à présent faire face au fait d'être un nouveau-né en étant également toute seule. Je savais mieux que quiconque à quel point cette phase pouvait être imprévisible, violente et dangereuse.

J'avais besoin de la trouver. J'_allais_ la trouver. J'avais l'impression que ma survie en dépendait.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Huit<strong>

**POV Bella**

Du sang coulait de ma bouche, du sang couvrait mes mains et du sang avait éclaboussé partout sur mes vêtements. J'ai souri, mais ma soif n'était pas assouvie. Le vide lancinant qui me dérangeait l'estomac exigeait que je tue à nouveau. _Bientôt_. J'étais heureuse d'être seule parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cet état. Les seuls vampires que je connaissais, les Cullen, avaient toujours un tel contrôle. Moi, d'autre part, je me sentais comme une sauvage. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était du sang.

Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang.

Quand j'avais quitté les îles, j'avais continué à nager vers le nord jusqu'à ce que je vois des glaciers dans l'océan. Ensuite, j'avais voyagé à travers les paysages d'Alaska, tuant n'importe quels animaux qui traversaient ma route. Je me régalais d'orignaux, de grizzlys, de loups et de caribous et je me suis perdue sur ce terrain accidenté. Hé bien, techniquement, je n'étais pas _perdue_, ma nouvelle mémoire photographique avait enregistré tous les mouvements que j'avais fait depuis que j'avais quitté Forks. Même si j'étais à des kilomètres de la civilisation, je pourrais facilement revenir sur mes pas jusqu'à mon point de départ. Mais je n'étais pas prête à faire cela n'importe quand dans un proche avenir.

Par miracle, je n'avais pas rencontré d'êtres humains. Alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profondément dans le désert de glace, je n'ai pas vu de routes, de sentiers ou de terrains de camping, je n'arrivais pas à croire en ma chance. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être à proximité des humains parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois en mesure de me contrôler. Le sang était la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit et je n'aurais jamais été capable de résister à la tentation que représentaient les humains. Le sang animal allait être mon substitut et je souhaitais continuer à poursuivre cette voie jusqu'à ce que ma soif devienne gérable. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps cela prendrait.

Les jours se sont transformés en mois alors que je parcourais les crêtes escarpées, les glaciers sculptés et les vallées pour chasser mes proies. Le temps était vif, frôlant les extrêmes. Parfois il neigeait, d'autres fois le temps était ensoleillé et chaud. Je le remarquais à peine cependant. Des souvenirs des Cullen et des bribes de ma vie humaine traversaient mon esprit, mais ma pensée la plus dominante était d'éteindre ma soif de sang.

J'ai passé quatre mois dans les déserts de l'Alaska avant que je ne sois capable de rester quelques jours sans chasser. Alors que la brûlure dans ma gorge commençait à diminuer, j'ai enfin pu me concentrer sur autre chose que ma soif de sang. Ma première pensée rationnelle a été, ironiquement, sur ma soif de sang. Parce que j'y avais consacré toute mon attention, mes souvenirs humains semblaient plus difficiles à se rappeler. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon nom de famille. Curieusement, cela ne m'a pas dérangée parce que être un vampire me semblait être tellement _bien_. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas être une sauvage toujours assoiffée de sang, mais la vitesse, les sens et toutes les nouvelles capacités me semblaient tellement naturelles. Je n'avais plus l'impression que ma vie était finie, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

Une nuit, alors que je traversais une forêt, je suis tombée sur un poste de garde forestier vide. Quand j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte, j'ai écrasé la poignée qui est tombée en poussière dans ma main. Avec un léger coup de coude, j'ai frappé la porte qui a été complètement arrachée de ses charnières. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué la destruction de la porte et j'ai également pris une profonde inspiration pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains. J'ai senti des odeurs d'animaux, mais je n'ai rien senti d'autre alors je suis entrée dans le bâtiment.

Une plaque sur le mur disait « Portes du Parc National Arctique » et la carte à côté d'elle révélait qu'il était situé à l'extrême Nord-Est de l'Alaska, près du cercle polaire. Il y avait une série de dépliants affichés et d'autres qui donnaient des informations sur le parc, mais j'ai continué à déchirer et à détruire tous ceux que je touchais. Apparemment, j'étais très très forte. J'avais besoin de m'exercer pour apprendre à utiliser ma force.

Il a fallu plusieurs essais, mais j'ai finalement été en mesure de tenir le papier délicat entre mes mains. Alors que je lisais la brochure, j'ai réalisé que j'avais choisi l'endroit idéal pour éviter les humains. Le parc était accessible uniquement par avion et n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs en raison de son éloignement et de la rudesse de son climat. Soudain, j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans la brochure qui avait raisonné comme un écho dans mon esprit pendant des mois. _Denali. _Ce n'était pas une personne ou un objet, c'était un lieu, un parc national. _Je devrais peut-être y aller ?_ Ai-je pensé. Cela devait signifier quelque chose...

Posant la brochure, j'ai remarqué une salle de bain dans le coin de la petite construction. Voulant me laver les mains, je suis entrée dans la pièce et j'ai presque crié en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était la première fois que je me regardais depuis ma transformation. Je ressemblais toujours à Bella, mais les traits de mon visage étaient nettement plus définis. Mes yeux étaient rouges, mais tirant plus sur le bordeaux au lieu du rouge sang. Cela m'a fait flipper. Même si j'avais senti le changement, le voir était autre chose. J'étais un _vampire_. C'était réel.

Même si je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été transformée en vampire, l'isolement que je m'étais imposé commençait à me toucher. J'étais submergée par la solitude. Au début, la solitude ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais tellement concentrée sur ma soif de sang que rien d'autre ne comptait, mais à présent que j'étais capable de penser rationnellement pendant cinq minutes, j'ai pu voir à quel point j'étais réellement seule et isolée. Dans ce refuge forestier délabré, je me suis souvenue de mon humanité, de ce que c'était d'avoir une vie _normale_. J'ai brusquement eu envie de lire un livre à nouveau, d'écouter de la musique, d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas passer l'éternité comme une montagnarde. Je ne voulais pas être autour des humains, mais je ne pouvais pas les éviter éternellement. Pourrais-je être un vampire et avoir une vie _normale_ ?

J'ai essayé de me souvenir des Cullen, les vampires que je connaissais quand j'étais humaine et qui vivaient de façon normale, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la boue dans les yeux. Jasper était celui qui était le plus clair et le plus net, même si je n'avais pas autant de souvenirs avec lui que j'en avais avec les autres.

Bien que je savais que je pouvais continuer à vivre dans ce désert, je ne le voulais pas. J'ai regardé mes vêtements tâchés de sang et mes pieds nus. J'étais une épave.

J'avais besoin de prendre une douche.

**POV Jasper **

Rechercher Bella était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et j'étais plus que frustré. Je ne pouvais pas demander à des nomades venus de nulle part si par hasard ils l'avaient vu parce que je n'avais pas confiance en eux. En tant que nouveau-né, Bella était vulnérable et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous la prenne. Qui savait si ses souvenirs humains avaient survécu à sa transformation ? D'après mon expérience pendant que je formais les nouveaux-nés, parfois la brûlure était la seule chose qu'un vampire pouvait se rappeler à son réveil. Et Bella avait été transformée de façon tellement brutale et foireuse qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu son ami Jacob. Allait-elle se souvenir de moi et de l'un des membres de ma famille ?

Ma famille. Au départ, j'espérais la retrouver avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'elle avait disparu. Bien que nous partagions tous la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Bella, je voulais être celui qui allait arranger les choses. Si je ne l'avais pas attaquée, la famille serait toujours ensemble à Forks. Alice aurait toujours sa meilleure amie. Edward aurait toujours..._ Bella._

J'ai grincé des dents au souvenir de Bella assise sur les genoux d'Edward qui avait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Ma réaction m'a surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que je _me_ souciais de leur relation ? Il y avait peut-être une certaine culpabilité pour les avoir séparés, mais en plus de cela, je me sentais en colère. Honnêtement, Edward avait été un tel crétin. Il n'était toujours pas retourné à Forks. J'avais des doutes auparavant, mais à présent, j'étais certain qu'Edward et Bella n'étaient pas compagnons. S'ils l'avaient été, il aurait senti qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Et putain, il n'aurait sûrement pas passé les dix derniers mois loin d'elle sans un appel ou une visite.

Penser à Edward m'a énervé, j'ai donc essayé de me calmer. J'étais dans un avion pour Anchorage pour retourner à Denali et enrôler nos cousins pour qu'ils m'aident à rechercher Bella. Après avoir recherché Bella pendant deux mois, j'avais finalement dit à Alice qu'elle avait été transformée et qu'elle avait disparu. Sa réaction m'avait surpris.

'' - Quoi ? '' avait crié Alice, réellement surprise. '' - Je n'ai pas pu voir Bella depuis des mois. Quelque chose me bloquait. Franchement, Jazz, je ne le savais pas. Je suis désolée ! ''

Pourquoi s'était-elle excusé auprès de _moi_ ? Bella était sa meilleure amie. Alice s'était mise à sangloter quand je lui avais parlé de la situation. Je me sentais coupable d'annoncer cette nouvelle par téléphone. J'aurais dû le lui dire face à face afin d'absorber une partie de son choc.

'' - Cela va bien se passer, Alice. '' avais-je essayé de la rassurer. ''- Je vais la trouver. Devons-nous le dire aux autres ? ''

Alice n'avait pas répondu pendant une minute et je savais qu'elle scrutait les résultats futurs sur la base de cette décision. '' - Non ! '' Elle avait répondu fermement. '' - Ne le dit pas à qui que se soit, en particulier à _Edward_. Jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves, nous devrons garder le secret entre nous. ''

J'ai gémi. '' - Alice, Edward va être_ furieux _que nous lui ayons caché cela. ''

Elle est restée silencieuse pendant une plus longue période et elle a ensuite répondu. '' - Tu as raison. Edward va être furieux, mais si quelqu'un d'autre que toi trouve Bella, les Volturi seront impliqués et cela ne finira pas très bien. ''

J'ai frémi. Pas par crainte des Volturi, mais à cause d'une réelle préoccupation pour ma famille. La plupart des rencontres avec les Volturi se terminaient pour les vampires soit par la mort ou soit en devenant un membre de leur garde.

Même si Alice m'avait dit que j'étais le seul qui pouvait trouver Bella, après deux _autres_ mois sans aucun succès, j'avais décidé de demander à Eléazar et à Carmen de m'aider dans mes efforts pour la rechercher. Si nous ne pouvions toujours pas trouver Bella, j'allais solliciter l'aide de mes amis Peter et Charlotte. Je le dirais à ma famille en dernier ressort.

À part l'avertissement d'Alice sur les Volturi, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si réticent à permettre à ma famille de rechercher Bella. J'avais l'impression de devoir arranger les choses, mais c'était plus que cela. Je ne savais tout simplement pas ce que c'était.

Mes émotions me surprenaient beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'étais frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé Bella, mais je ressentais une sensation de paix. D'une certaine manière, je savais qu'elle était en sécurité. Avoir cette consolation n'a pas diminué l'intensité de mes efforts pour la retrouver, mais cela m'a aidé à ne pas devenir fou. Cependant, je restais inquiet, tout en espérant qu'elle resterait en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je puisse la sauver, j'étais préoccupé par le fait qu'elle pourrait ne pas se souvenir de moi.

Dès que je suis arrivé à Anchorage, je me suis dirigé vers Denali, mais au lieu de me rendre au domaine de la famille, je me suis dirigé vers l'ouest pour me rendre au lieu de retraite non-officielle des Cullen. Il y avait quelques années, Carlisle et Esmé avaient acheté plusieurs milliers d'hectares de terre et avaient construit un chalet pour que notre famille puisse s'y rendre quand nous avions besoin de temps pour nous-mêmes. Edward s'était retiré là quand il avait rencontré Bella. Rosalie et Emmett passaient souvent des week-ends là pour avoir du temps seuls et moi-même je l'avais utilisé à l'occasion quand je ne pouvais pas gérer la tentation que représentaient les humains. La plupart du temps, nous préférions rester avec nos cousins, mais de temps en temps, nous utilisions cet endroit. Il était suffisamment proche de Denali pour nous permettre de chasser facilement, mais suffisamment isolé pour nous donner de l'intimité.

J'avais besoin d'actualiser mon matériel, de faire un peu de recherche et d'élaborer une stratégie pour la prochaine phase de mes efforts pour rechercher Bella. J'avais également besoin de vérifier que la famille allait bien. Esmé m'avait envoyé un texto un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour me dire qu'elle voulait avoir une discussion par webcam interposée entre elle, moi-même et Carlisle. Je lui manquais et elle voulait me voir. J'avais négligé de garder le contact, mes appels téléphoniques et mes emails avaient été limités et j'attendais également avec impatience de pouvoir discuter avec ma mère adoptive, même si je ne serais pas en mesure de lui dire réellement ce que je faisais. Je me suis immédiatement senti coupable à l'idée de mentir à Esmé.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient à présent dans le New Hampshire et étaient étudiants à l'université de Cornell. Rosalie m'appelait tous les jours, me demandant de revenir à la maison avec eux, tempêtant parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward et moi étions introuvables. Ma sœur avait de la ténacité et je l'admirais pour cela, mais je trouvais cela gênant. Alice avait esquivé mes appels, sa messagerie vocale ayant toujours répondu à la place de sa voix, mais elle m'avait envoyé des emails occasionnels ou des textos me disant que je lui manquais, mais que je ne devais pas abandonner tout espoir. Elle me manquait.

Je n'avais pas parlé ou entendu parler d'Edward depuis que nous avions décidé de quitter Forks, il y avait près de dix mois. J'avais su avec Carlisle qu'il était à Rio de Janeiro, mais à part cela, il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Il était le seul membre de la famille que je n'avais pas hâte de revoir et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais un tel mystère, même pour moi. Peut-être que la clarté et la normalité reviendraient lorsque j'aurais retrouvé Bella.

Grâce à la richesse de notre famille, le chalet était entièrement équipé avec toutes les ressources dont quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin pour orchestrer une petite guerre. Il y avait de l'électricité toute l'année, malgré la rudesse de la météo en Alaska, alors qu'elle était souvent coupée dans le reste de l'État, la télévision par satellite, les toutes dernières technologies en matière d'ordinateurs, appareils GPS et Internet à haut débit. Carlisle avait acheté le terrain, Esmé avait conçu le chalet, j'avais fourni la vaste collection de livres qui rivalisait avec la bibliothèque public d'une petite ville. Alice s'était occupée de remplir les placards avec des vêtements pour chaque membre de la famille. Edward l'avait approvisionné avec de la musique, Emmett avait fourni la collection de DVD et Rosalie avait conçu le garage garni de motoneiges et de Range Rover particulièrement adaptés pour des vampires aimant la vitesse.

Tandis que je frappais le code de l'alarme pour entrer dans le chalet, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la façon dont chaque membre de la famille avait contribué à mettre quelque chose de leur personnalité pour qu'il se sente tellement à l'aise qu'il pourrait se croire réellement à la maison. Je me suis demandé pourquoi nous ne venions pas ici plus souvent.

Dès que je suis entré, le téléphone a sonné. L'identification de l'appelant m'a dit que c'était Carlisle. Il était alerté par texto dès que la maison était occupée. C'était pour des raisons de sécurité, mais chaque membre de la famille avait son propre code de sécurité spécifique, il savait donc que c'était moi.

'' - Bonjour, Carlisle... '' l'ai-je salué en prenant le téléphone.

'' - Jasper ! Tu m'as manqué, fils. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu de recul ? '' La chaleur et l'affection de Carlisle pour moi étaient évidents, même si je ne pouvais pas lire ses émotions par téléphone. Certains hommes étaient gênés d'exprimer leurs émotions, mais Carlisle ne l'était pas. J'aimais cela. En tant qu'empathique, quelqu'un qui savait lire et sentir les émotions de chacun en permanence, il était rafraîchissant quand quelqu'un, comme le faisait Carlisle, était honnête avec ses émotions. Si je manquais à Carlisle, il allait me dire que je lui manquais. Il n'allait jamais essayer de le cacher. Esmé était comme cela elle aussi.

'' - Tu m'as également manqué, Carlisle. '' Ai-je admis. '' - Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi terrible pour rester en contact. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse. ''

Carlisle a soupiré. '' - Il semble que beaucoup de membres de notre famille soient préoccupés ces temps-ci... toi, Alice, Edward. J'espère que les choses vont bientôt revenir à la normale. Esmé et moi avons discuté de la possibilité pour la famille de passer Noël à Forks, de rendre visite à Bella... ''

'' - Ce serait bien. '' l'ai-je interrompu, ne voulant pas lui avouer que de retourner à Forks pour voir Bella était inutile puisqu'elle n'était pas là. '' - J'espère qu'Edward reviendra bientôt à la raison et va lever l'interdiction de la contacter. '' ai-je ajouté.

Mon père adoptif est resté silencieux pendant un moment. '' - Je l'espère. '' a-t-il murmuré en écho.

Carlisle avait l'air si triste que cela faisait mal à entendre. Il était le rocher de la famille, toujours cohérent et positif. Cette tristesse était très inhabituelle venant de lui.

'' - Désolé de couper court, Carlisle, mais j'ai besoin d'aller chasser. '' ai-je dit, en utilisant cette vérité comme excuse pour mettre fin à la conversation.

'' - Esmé et moi allons te voir ce soir sur Skype ? Elle a tellement hâte de te voir. ''

Intérieurement, j'ai gémi. Je n'allais pas pouvoir l'éviter.

'' - Oui, je vais vous parler ce soir. '' ai-je acquiescé. '' - Peut-être que les autres pourraient se joindre à nous ? ''

Cette suggestion a semblé améliorer l'humeur de Carlisle. '' - Bonne idée ! '' A-t-il répondu gaiement. '' - Je vais te parler à nouveau ce soir, fils. Prend soin de toi. ''

'' - Salut, Carlisle. '' ai-je répondu simplement avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Alice m'avait averti de ne rien dire à la famille au sujet de Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir et les Cullen ne gardaient généralement pas de secrets les uns envers les autres. Je voulais leur dire la vérité à propos de Bella_ ce soir._

Tout était sur le point de changer. Je pouvais le sentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Neuf<strong>

**POV Bella**

Prudemment, je me suis dirigée vers le sud. Ce n'était pas mes instincts de vampire qui me montraient la direction, j'avais fauché une boussole dans le poste de garde. J'avais également réussi à me laver le visage et les mains, à peigner mes cheveux avec mes doigts et j'avais « emprunté » une veste à la station forestière pour cacher mes vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang. J'étais toujours pieds nus cependant.

Quitter la protection des Portes de l'Arctique a été une _expérience_. Mon intention était de trouver un pavillon ou un terrain de camping vide où je pourrais prendre une douche, prendre de nouveaux vêtements de rechange et des chaussures et si j'avais de la _chance_, peut-être un livre ou deux. Avant mon départ, je me suis rempli de sang de caribou, à tel point que je me sentais un peu ballonnée intérieurement. J'espérais être suffisamment satisfaite pour conserver ma pensée rationnelle si je rencontrais un être humain.

Je suis restée sous le couvert des arbres, mon ouïe et mon odorat en alerte au cas où je rencontrerais quelqu'un. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais croiser un autre vampire. Les vampires se trouvaient là où il y avait une grande population humaine et les déserts de l'Alaska n'en avaient certainement pas.

Je n'avais pas de montre et ma notion du temps était un peu foiré puisque j'étais devenue à présent un vampire qui ne dormait jamais. Les étés en Alaska n'avaient pas beaucoup d'heures de nuit, je n'étais donc pas certaine de savoir pendant combien de temps j'avais voyagé. J'ai traversé plusieurs rivières, j'ai couru à travers des terrains magnifiques et j'ai escaladé des montagnes escarpées. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie humaine et j'ai commencé à m'impatienter. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la tentation avant que je ne sois prête, mais il y avait un puissant sentiment de confiance en moi. Plus je voyageais, plus je sentais que je me dirigeais vers mon destin.

Et puis je l'ai vu.

Niché sous de magnifiques arbres à feuilles persistantes, sur la rive d'un lac, se trouvait un chalet en rondins de bois de deux étages. Il n'y avait pas de routes ou de voitures dans les alentours et, alors qu'il me semblait bien entretenu, il semblait désert. Parfait !

La porte d'entrée était ouverte, ce qui était étrange, mais j'étais tellement excitée de ne pas avoir écrasé la poignée que j'ai ignoré ce détail. Le chalet était agréable et ressemblait plus à la retraite d'un millionnaire qu'à la cabane d'un chasseur. La pièce principale avait une grande cheminée en pierres, un mur entier de livres du sol au plafond et plusieurs grands canapés et fauteuils confortables. Il y avait une assez petite cuisine, une salle à manger et une pièce qui était verrouillée, mais je me suis abstenue de faire tomber la porte. À l'étage, j'ai découvert quatre grandes suites, chacune avec leur propre salon, une chambre et une salle de bains.

'' - Ouah. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de murmurer, réellement impressionnée par le luxe et le style du chalet.

Je ne savais pas si le propriétaire reviendrait dans une heure ou dans un an, mais je voulais profiter immédiatement de la douche.

Laissant une traînée de vêtements, j'ai ouvert les robinets dans la douche d'une des suites et j'ai sauté dedans avec bonheur. L'eau chaude me faisait tellement de bien que j'ai senti des mois d'angoisse et de tension s'évaporer. Il y avait un shampoing avec une odeur de rêve sur une étagère et j'ai lavé avec joie le sang, la boue et la saleté qu'il y avait dans mes cheveux.

Pendant que je lavais mon corps, j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois depuis ma transformation que je me voyais moi-même _nue_. J'avais toujours été mince, mais mon nouveau corps était tonique et mes seins étaient plus grands et plus guillerets. Merde, j'avais l'air bonne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un corps chaud fasse partie de la transaction pendant la modification, mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre.

Brusquement, j'ai entendu un clic et un souffle de vent. Quelqu'un était dans le chalet ! Je me suis figée, sachant que je n'avais que quelques secondes pour réagir, mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais vulnérable et pas prête à me battre.

Avant que je ne puisse couper l'eau et m'enfuir, le rideau de douche a volé en arrière et je me suis retrouvée nue en face d'un vampire _mâle_ aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux jaunes.

'' - Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé complètement choqué.

Mon instinct a pris de dessus et j'ai grogné. En une demi-seconde, j'avais déchiré le rideau de douche pour me couvrir et j'ai sauté de l'autre côté de la salle de bains. Je me suis accroupie dans une position défensive en grondant. Mes pensées rationnelles avaient disparu, il ne restait que le monstre.

L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Très calmement, il s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Bella, c'est moi, _Jasper_. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Christobel Cullen, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Second Chance '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix<strong>

**POV Jasper**

Dès que je suis rentré de la chasse, j'ai senti le parfum d'un vampire inconnu sur la propriété.

'' - Merde, je n'avais pas mis l'alarme. '' me suis-je souvenu.

J'ai entendu la douche fonctionner dans la suite d'Esmé et Carlisle. Y avait-il réellement un nomade en train de prendre une douche dans notre chalet ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule odeur, de sorte que ce serait un combat égal, si nous en arrivions là. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réagi. Il avait sûrement senti mon odeur également. Pourquoi était-il encore sous la douche ? Était-ce un piège ? Je n'ai pas hésité à me diriger vers la salle de bain pour faire face à l'intrus.

J'ai tiré sur le rideau de douche pour l'ouvrir et je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. C'était Bella !

Une Bella complètement _nue_.

La surprise a été la seule chose qui m'a empêché de devenir excité.

'' - Bella ? '' Ai-je haleté.

Bien que j'ai vu un éclair de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, elle s'est rapidement couverte avec le rideau de douche et a sauté à travers la pièce. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et impressionnants pour un nouveau-né.

'' - Bella, c'est moi, _Jasper_. '' J'ai parlé calmement.

Je ne pouvais pas du tout lire ses émotions, et cela m'a désorienté. Elle devait sûrement ressentir quelque chose, son langage corporel indiquait qu'elle était prête à se défendre.

J'ai souri avec hésitation, envoyant du calme dans sa direction, mais il a rebondi vers moi. C'était comme si quelque chose bloquait mon influence. Nous nous sommes regardés en silence pendant ce qui m'a semblé durer des heures jusqu'à ce que brusquement, j'ai senti ses émotions s'écrasant comme un tsunami sur moi.

'' - Jasper ? '' A-t-elle murmuré. '' - C'est vraiment toi ? ''

Son enthousiasme et son soulagement m'ont submergé et se sont mêlés au mien. De manière surprenante, elle a couru et a jeté ses bras autour de moi. Avec sa force de nouveau-né, son emprise écrasante faisait un mal de chien, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était dans mes bras.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi ! Je ne pensais pas que j'allais jamais te revoir. '' s'est écriée Bella.

Considérant que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, j'avais essayé de la tuer, cet accueil chaleureux était inattendu. J'ai niché mon visage dans ses cheveux, lui retournant son étreinte. Elle sentait tellement bon et la tenir me semblait tellement légitime. J'étais parfaitement conscient de son corps nu pressé contre moi.

Il fallait que je reste un gentilhomme. C'était Bella, après tout. La compagne d'Edward. Elle n'était pas à moi, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

Heureusement, Bella a semblé se rendre compte de sa nudité. Elle a écarquillé les yeux et si elle avait été encore humaine, je savais qu'elle serait en train de rougir. Elle a souri avec timidité quand je lui ai tendu une serviette.

Avec une vitesse de vampire, elle a remplacé le rideau de douche avec la serviette, mais sans montrer plus de peau. J'aurais voulu un autre coup d'œil, mais la première vision d'elle mouillée sous la douche serait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

'' - C'est la suite de Carlisle et Esmé. '' Lui ai-je expliqué. '' - Esmé a une armoire pleine de vêtements, gracieuseté d'Alice bien sûr. Sers-toi. Je vais t'attendre en bas. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers le placard.

C'était une véritable torture de la quitter et je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à aller au rez-de-chaussée. Au lieu de cela, j'ai attendu devant la porte. Bella est apparue quelques minutes plus tard, portant un jean, un chandail bleu et des bottes de randonnée. Elle était belle.

C'était à mon tour de sourire d'un air penaud en l'attendant devant la porte comme un petit chien. Elle m'a rendu mon sourire alors que nous descendions les escaliers, ne pouvant pas nous quitter l'un l'autre des yeux. C'était comme si je voyais Bella Swan pour la première fois. Elle était belle à couper le souffle.

Je l'ai conduite dans le grand salon où nous nous sommes assis côte à côte sur le canapé.

'' - Bella. '' J'ai pris un tel plaisir à dire son nom. '' - Comment _vas_-tu ? ''

J'avais déjà vu son corps nu et il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'attaque. Physiquement, elle était parfaite, mais comment était-elle émotionnellement et mentalement ?

Elle a souri. '' - Je suis... bien. Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, je suis comme toi à présent. '' a-t-elle répondu avec un haussement d'épaules. '' - Cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais, mais je m'efforce d'en tirer le meilleur parti possible. J'ai essayé d'éviter la proximité des humains alors j'ai continué vers le nord. J'ai fini aux portes de l'Arctique pour les quatre derniers mois. _Denali_ a toujours été dans mon esprit, mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Quand je suis sortie de ma brume de sang, j'ai finalement décidé de suivre cette idée. Quand j'ai vu Denali sur une carte dans un refuge forestier, j'ai décidé d'aller vers le sud.

Bella a placé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec nervosité et m'a regardé. '' - Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était ton chalet. Je suis désolée d'être entrée ici sans ta permission. J'avais désespérément besoin de prendre une douche. J'ai vécu assez _primitivement_ ces derniers temps. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! '' lui ai-je répondu, lui envoyant des vagues de bonheur et de soulagement. '' - Donc, tu te souviens de moi ? '' L'ai-je interrogée, en me demandant quels souvenirs humains elle avait conservés. '' - Je craignais que tu ne te souviennes pas. Nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... ''

'' - C'est de toi que je me souviens le plus, en fait. '' m'a-t-elle interrompu avec un sourire. '' - Tu m'as manqué ces derniers mois, Jasper. J'ai souvent pensé « mon Dieu, j'aurais souhaité que Jasper soit là pour me calmer ! » ''

Cela m'a rendu inquiet et heureux en même temps. Se rappelait-elle comment j'avais essayé de l'attaquer ? Je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi, je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance. J'ai souri, mais j'étais rempli d'inquiétude.

'' - C'est difficile d'être un nouveau-né. '' Ai-je répondu avec un froncement de sourcils. '' - Dès l'instant où j'ai appris que tu avais été transformée, j'ai commencé à te rechercher. ''

'' - Tu m'as cherché ? '' A-t-elle demandé, véritablement surprise. '' - Comment le savais-tu ? J'étais seule quand j'ai été attaquée. '' Elle a écarquillé les yeux et j'ai senti sa peur. '' - Est-ce que Laurent te l'a dit ? Est-il toujours vivant ? ''

Bella s'est levée, ses yeux fouillant la pièce à la recherche d'une menace, son instinct de protection en alerte complète. Je me suis levé avec elle, essayant de la calmer.

'' - Laurent est mort. Tu es en sécurité, Bella. '' lui ai-je assuré, tenant ses mains dans les miennes. Dès que je l'ai touchée, elle s'est détendue.

'' - C'est toi qui fait cela, Jasper ? '' A-t-elle demandé en levant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas furieuse, seulement un peu méfiante.

'' - Cela te dérange ? '' ai-je demandé prudemment. '' - Un peu plus tôt, j'ai essayé de te calmer, mais cela a rebondi sur toi comme si tu me bloquais. ''

Ses yeux ont vacillé à ce souvenir, comme si mes paroles lui rappelaient quelque chose.

'' - Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Merci. '' a-t-elle répondu. Nous nous sommes assis à nouveau sur le canapé, mais nous avons continué à nous tenir par la main. '' - Même si cela va mieux, je ne me sens toujours pas moi-même. Mes émotions vont dans tous les sens. Je suis constamment sur les nerfs, hostile. C'est _gentil_. Je l'apprécie. ''

Cela me plaisait de savoir que je pouvais l'aider, même si c'était de façon aussi légère. J'ai continué mon histoire sur sa recherche.

'' - J'étais à Seattle et j'ai entendu aux informations que tu étais morte. Je suis allé à Forks pour enquêter et les Quileutes et ton ami Jacob m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé. ''

Elle a écarquillé les yeux sous le choc et elle a lâché mes mains. Son toucher m'a immédiatement manqué.

'' - Je suis désolé, si c'est trop difficile, nous pouvons en parler plus tard. ''

Bella a secoué la tête. '' - Les Quileutes ? Je me souviens clairement de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'instant où j'ai été transformée, mais je ne les ai jamais vu, ni lui ni les Quileutes, Jasper. J'ai seulement vu une meute de loups. Les loups qui m'ont sauvé de Laurent, mais après que j'ai été transformée, ces mêmes loups ont essayé de m'attaquer sur la plage. ''

La colère m'a traversé. Ils avaient négligé de me dire une partie de l'histoire. '' - Ils ont essayé de t'attaquer ? ''

Bella a vu mon indignation et a essayé de me rassurer. '' - L'un d'eux s'est jeté sur moi, mais il n'a pas été en mesure de s'approcher de moi. Quelque chose l'a fait rebondir. '' Elle a fait une pause. '' - Est-ce que les Quileutes sont les_ loups _? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Apparemment, c'est ce qu'ils sont, probablement des _loups-garous_, des créatures extrêmement dangereuses et impulsives, avec très peu de contrôle. Les vampires sont leurs ennemis naturels. Quand notre famille s'est installée à Forks, une nouvelle meute a probablement émergé de la tribu... '' Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient restés évasifs quand je les avais questionnés, ainsi que leur odeur et leur mépris évident pour moi.

Bella était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, rassemblant les pièces du puzzle. '' - Ce qui explique pourquoi ils ont essayé de m'aider quand j'étais humaine et qu'ils m'ont attaqué quand j'étais un vampire... ''

Même si j'étais jaloux de Jacob et de son « amitié » supposée avec elle, je voulais être juste.

'' - Jacob m'a dit qu'après que tu aies sauté dans l'océan, il a appelé ton nom, en espérant que tu reviennes. Il se soucie toujours de toi... et il est inquiet pour toi. ''

Elle a semblé réconfortée par ces nouvelles. '' - J'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler mon nom, mais je pensais que c'était mon imagination. Est-ce que Charlie et Renée savent ce qui m'est arrivé ? ''

Lorsque Bella m'a regardé dans les yeux, mon estomac s'est rempli de papillons. J'avais l'impression que le monde avait disparu et qu'il ne restait seulement que nous deux. En fait, je me sentais un peu étourdi. Pour la première fois de la soirée, j'ai détourné les yeux de Bella, les fermant pour retrouver ma concentration. Reprenant mes esprits, je les ai ouvert doucement et j'ai tenu à nouveau ses mains.

'' - Non, ils ne savent pas. Pas vraiment. Les Quileutes ont truqué ton décès. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment ils ont fait, mais ils voulaient donner à Charlie une certaine fermeture. Il a été dévasté. Je n'ai pas vu Renée aux funérailles. ''

Bella a été accablée de tristesse. '' - Voudrais-tu dire aux Quileutes que je suis en sécurité et que j'apprécie tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour prendre soin de Charlie ? '' Elle s'est levée, a traversé la pièce et a regardé par la fenêtre.

Ne supportant pas de la voir dans une telle douleur, je l'ai rejointe et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je m'attendais à ses instincts de nouveau-né de m'offrir une résistance, mais elle a volontiers accepté mon étreinte.

'' - Merci. '' A-t-elle murmuré, se laissant réconforter par mon affection.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre. ''

'' - J'ai été trop distraite par ma soif de sang pour penser beaucoup à cela, mais je suis heureuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je suppose que j'avais également besoin de clore ce chapitre, moi aussi. '' Elle irradiait de tristesse alors que la réalité de sa vie perdue commençait à la rattraper.

Voulant apaiser sa souffrance, j'ai agi sur une impulsion. J'ai pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains, je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai embrassée tendrement, lui envoyant tout le réconfort que je pouvais exprimer. La passion qui a éclaté en moi a été différente de tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec Maria ou Alice. Maria n'était rien d'autre que la luxure et le désir physique. Avec Alice, il y avait eu de l'amour et du respect, mais très peu de passion.

Avec cela, ce simple baiser, il y avait une combinaison de la luxure, de l'amour, du respect, de la passion, le tout enveloppé dans... de la sainteté.

_Il y a de la sainteté aux affections du cœur.¹ _A retenti dans mon esprit. C'était une ligne d'une lettre de John Keats...

Le temps s'est arrêté alors que les mois de solitude et de souffrances disparaissaient de mon cœur. C'était comme si une pièce de puzzle se mettait en place ou le clic d'une clé déverrouillant une porte. Je me sentais très vulnérable, mais également comme si je pouvais brusquement conquérir le monde. Je me sentais hors de contrôle et cela me faisait peur.

Lorsque Bella ne m'a pas embrassé en retour, je suis revenu à la réalité.

J'ai fait deux pas en arrière. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella ! '' Me suis-je écrié, bien que ce soit un mensonge. Je n'étais pas du tout désolé, mais j'étais choqué par mes actions.

Elle a posé une main sur ses lèvres, semblant un peu désorientée. '' - C'était seulement un baiser, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. '' A-t-elle marmonné. Elle s'est détournée de moi et elle s'est dirigée vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir.

J'ai été déconfit. Seulement un baiser ? Elle n'avait pas ressenti quoi que ce soit ? Cela ressemblait si peu à Bella d'être impassible.

_Trop rapide, Whitlock. Trop vite._ Je me suis morigéné.

Étais-je un imbécile ? Bella était encore un nouveau-né. Elle avait à peine six mois. Sa franchise et sa confiance immédiate envers moi étaient remarquables. Et là, je m'apprêtais à tout foutre en l'air. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Étais-je devenu temporairement fou ?

'' - Vraiment Bella. Je suis réellement désolé. '' Je me suis excusé à nouveau, cette fois, plus sincèrement.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. '' m'a-t-elle assuré. '' - Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté comment j'ai détruit un écosystème ? '' A-t-elle plaisanté, brisant la tension.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Bella essayait de soulager mon embarras, mais comment pouvais-je ignorer ce qui s'était passé ?

'' - Euh, non. '' ai-je répondu avec embarras. '' - Mais raconte-le-moi, s'il te plaît ! ''

Avec un esprit remarquable et du sarcasme, Bella a commencé à me parler de ses excès sur les îles, comment elle avait _nagé_ jusqu'en Alaska et et les mois qu'elle avait passés dans les portes de l'Arctique. Elle avait été victime d'une grande tragédie, mais avait tiré le meilleur parti de celle-ci.

'' - Bella, je suis franchement impressionné. Ta créativité, ton contrôle et ton autonomie sont... _incroyables_. ''

Bella a haussé les épaules. '' - J'ai dû faire ce que je devais faire. ''

J'ai regardé le sol avec honte. Je n'avais même pas effleuré la surface de toutes les choses pour lesquelles j'avais besoin de m'excuser auprès d'elle. '' - Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir essayé de t'attaquer à ton anniversaire. Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté Edward... ''

La compassion et le souci que je sentais venir de Bella ont disparu à l'instant où j'ai mentionné le nom d'Edward. J'ai levé les yeux effrayé, pensant qu'elle s'était enfuie, mais elle était toujours assise-là, le visage rempli de compassion, mais je ne pouvais pas la_ sentir_. Mes excuses allaient devoir attendre. Je devais savoir comment elle faisait.

'' - Bella, c'est toi qui fait cela ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Qui fait quoi ? '' A-t-elle répondu, inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

'' - Bloquer tes émotions. ''

Elle a eu l'air étonnée. '' - Je ne sais pas. '' a-t-elle répondu franchement.

Je lui ai souri et brusquement, elles sont revenues. Ses émotions irradiaient la paix. Elle faisait quelque chose, mais n'était pas au courant de cela. Un jour, j'allais l'emmener voir Eléazar. Son don était de reconnaître celui des autres vampires. Il serait en mesure d'aider Bella à découvrir son don parce qu'elle en avait certainement un et il me rendait fou.

Brusquement, le téléphone du chalet et mon téléphone portable ont sonné en même temps. Bella a sursauté en état d'alerte.

'' - Merde. J'étais censé avoir une conversation sur Skype avec Carlisle et Esmé et je l'ai complètement oubliée. Demande-moi pourquoi ? '' Ai-je plaisanté. '' - Ils vont être très heureux de te voir ! ''

Bella n'a pas souri et j'ai senti la panique commencer à rayonner d'elle.

'' - Je dois y aller. '' A marmonné Bella en regardant la porte.

'' - Non, non non. '' Ai-je protesté. '' - Ne t'en va pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de leur parler... Je vais me débarrasser d'eux ! ''

J'ai fait l'erreur de lui tourner le dos pour prendre le téléphone.

Quand j'ai levé les yeux, Bella avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lettre à Benjamin Bailey, 22 Novembre 1817. <strong>

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


End file.
